


And Do I Dream Again? (For now I find...)

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Directly post-Zi-O's final episode, M/M, Mentioned Tsukuyomi | Alpina, Mentioned White Woz (Kamen Rider Zi-O), Post-Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: On reconnecting and relearning in the less-than-certain new world.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	And Do I Dream Again? (For now I find...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> Title taken from the Phantom of the Opera, because of course. (Incidentally, Woz would somehow simultaneously make the best and worst Phantom. Don't ask me how that works, but I stand by what I said.)

It was seeing him that did it.

The man on top of the school was so breathtaking, so strange, and yet so achingly familiar, that all Sougo could do was stop and stare. His subjec—companions all yelled at him to keep going, and Myoukouin almost pushed him over, but he said it was fine, to go ahead without him.

The bell rang. The man disappeared. And Sougo went to class, late once more.

* * *

The dreams began that very night, of other worlds in which he and his companions existed. Some of it was familiar—Myoukouin and Alpina seemed to be always hanging around with him, and debated just as much at every mention of becoming king. But some of it wasn't—he transformed into a hero, and met his future self, whom everyone else was trying to stop him from becoming. 

A demon lord, they said, the term "maou" used with varying levels of fear and defiance. Except for that man he'd seen upon the roof, who was there as often as everyone else, who greeted him on bended knee and rejoiced with every new achievement. A man who was heartbroken when he didn't know how to properly support Sougo, and who looked at him with a look of equal reverence and adoration at every moment.

Sougo woke with the name _Woz_ upon his lips.

* * *

The man, _Woz,_ was very present, but very elusive. Sougo often felt like he could see him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look… Woz was always gone.

Perhaps it was just the dreams getting to him; Woz was in all those places around town; he seemed to know its geography as well as he did, or perhaps it was just written in the book he was always referencing. 

Except when it was a tablet, and he wore a beret. He seemed to favour Myoukouin when he was dressed like that, and acted more cocky. 

Were there two personae to Woz? Or was the second one Woz at all? Sougo wasn't sure, but he didn't care much for those dreams.

* * *

The best dreams of all involved Woz on his knees, lips red and swollen as he reached up to kiss, or smirk as he explained something or agreed with a statement like "whatever my _maou_ wishes."

There too, was a bit of the cockiness of the white Woz, but more finessed, more channeled and maintained, and turned into something wholly irresistible.

Yes, those dreams were certainly the best. Even if they left him uncomfortable and wishing for more in the morning.

* * *

He’d asked Myoukouin about the dreams one day after school, staying late so he could walk home with his friend after karate club let out. 

He told about being called a demon king, and meeting his future self. He told about time travel, Alpina's amnesia, and her twisted older brother. He told about being heroes, of their kouhai working against them, and of Woz, both black and white.

(He didn’t tell Myoukouin about the dreams in which he and their kouhei died. Or how calmly Sougo had stepped into at least one of those times, and had just changed history as if it was nothing. That one, more than any other, truly felt like a dream, unbeholden to real time. And yet the fear and sorrow in Alpina’s eyes had been so palpable.)

Myoukouin just gave him an odd look and told him in no uncertain terms that his delusions of grandeur must be getting worse.

And maybe they were. Except it all seemed so plausible. It all seemed so _real_.

* * *

After nearly a month of the dreams, Sougo came to a conclusion: The only way to know for sure what to make of them would be to chase that man down. 

Perhaps it was a fool’s errand, and would take a lifetime. But those dreams confirmed that Sougo was born to be king, and that man, more than any other, his loyal subject. If they were meant to have that relationship, Sougo was sure that destiny would eventually bring them together once again.

* * *

Destiny, as it happens, works quickly.

He saw the man walking in front of the school gates the very next day, and that was all the prompting he needed.

Shaking off his friends, he ran after the man, calling out for him to stop.

The man started, and then tried to duck away, but his speed was nothing once Sougo was off school property and could properly mount his bike. All it took was coming in front of him and cutting him off for the man to give up and look at him, breathless and startled, but with the same mix of loyal, awed adoration nonetheless.

“My Lord…” he breathed, and Sougo gave him a smile that he hoped didn’t seem too puzzled.

“You always call me that,” Sougo said. “Why?”

At that, the man blanched. “Surely there must be some mistake.”

“Is there, Woz?”

That word, that name, was all it took. The man let out a breath, deflating slightly, before his manner changed into something much more awed.

“My lord remembers.”

“Not everything,” Sougo admitted, but I think enough to give a start. And I’d like you to tell me more. Or at least corroborate it out with me. Where are you living?”

Woz rattled off the name of a hotel, and Sougo smiled and shook his head. “That’s not right. My uncle has some rooms up for rent, and even if it’s not a ton cheaper than hotel rates, it’ll at least be more comfortable.

“You truly want me to live with you.”

“Yes,” Sougo replied. “If I’m not mistaken, it’s not the first time, is it?”

Woz smiled. “This is a momentous day indeed. Come, let us go home and rejoice.”

Sougo smiled. “You know, that sounds amazing.”


End file.
